WhereDidMyLifeGoWrong?
by medavies97
Summary: As Badison leaves Litchfield for Missouri, she reflects on how she ended up the way she is.
1. ChapterOne

Full Disclaimer: This story follows Badison as she makes her way to Missouri and recounts the moments of her life where she had ended up the way she is. I do not own the rights to Orange is the New Black.

Present Day #1: "Inmate", said a CO as Badison, who's real name is Madison, was minding her own business while lying in her bunk. "You're being transferred to another prison". Then he tossed an orange jumpsuit onto her bunk.

"Are you serious", she asks. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon, inmate. Now change!" He bangs his baton against the the door after his order.

Badison then gets up off of her bunk as soon as the CO leaves from her view. She started to change from the jumpsuit she has on now to the orange one.

Flashback #1: Before she was Badison, Madison was always picked on by other students because of something she did back in grade school. She also has a very short temper that would soon cost her her future. And that all happened when she was sixteen and she was at a chemistry class.

The teacher was demonstrating to the class on how to light a burner; but, to no avail. And then one of the students said something to him. "If you need more gas, you could use Fartison", she said to the teacher, addressing to Madison. Then the rest of the class began to laugh.

Madison then gets offended. She tries to defend herself by saying, "It was one little fart in fourth grade. Everybody let it go already". But her fellow classmates didn't even stop the taunting afterwards.

As soon as the taunting continues, the chemistry teacher tells the students to stop and said to Madison, "Come up here and be my assistant". And Madison slowly walks up to where the chemistry teacher is when the other students blow raspberries at her. This keeps on going until Madison grabbed a beaker and threw it at a student who goes by the name of Luke. The broken glass cuts up his face.

"Jesus, Madison", he said while in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Madison then charges up to Luke and begins to throttle him. The chemistry teacher then breaks up the fight and tells Madison to go to the principal's office.

Madison was expelled afterwards.


	2. ChapterTwo

Present Day #2: Badison walks with the CO while wearing the orange jumpsuit she was offered and a pair of handcuffs. She was very nervous about where she is going. "Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?", she asks the CO.

"You're being transferred to a prison in Missouri", says the CO as he grabs the door handle that leads to a prison van.

"What", says Badison with surprise. She begins to beg, "Please, don't do this. I don't know anyone in Missouri". But the CO wouldn't comply to her begging.

"Then, maybe you should've been Goodison", he said to her.

Badison then spotted the other inmates who are waiting outside. She said to the CO, "Don't tell me those bitches are coming with me".

But he said, "Nope, just you". Badison then begs again, this time for the other inmates to come with her. But the CO still wouldn't comply to her begging.

As she was getting into the van, Badison let out a very unearthly scream followed by her saying, " Fuck". And she get taken away to Missouri.

Flashback #2: Madison returns home from school in a very bad mood. She threw a tantrum in her bedroom that involved her throwing one of her boots at the mirror, causing it to break. Her parents heard her and demanded to be let in.

"Open the door or you're grounded for three more months", said her father in a very angry tone.

"Like I got any fucking place to go. Fuck you!" Then her father opens the door himself with a makeshift key. And he and his wife came into Madison's room, while their daughter is still throwing things.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?", said her mother as soon as she walked in.

"We can't keep leaving work every time you feel like acting like a goddamn baby", continued her father while his voice is still furious.

Madison was clearly on the verge of tears while her parents are confronting her. Her mother asks, "You like eating and living in a house?" Clearly her parents don't like her either since they were making fun of her weight. This offends Madison to the point where she almost hit one of her parents.

"You know the school is expelling you this time," said her mother. "And over what? Name calling? How fucking dumb are you?"

"Fuck that fucking place," said Madison. Her father then pulls off his belt, implying that he was going to spank her with it.

"You know what," said her father with a belt in his hands. "It's our fault. We should've disciplined her like her brothers. Now she's a fucking monster." Madison's mother tries to calm him down.

Madison said to her father, "You touch me with that, I'll throw you out the fucking window."

Her mother's rebuttal was, "You mean the window you broke two days ago with your last baby tantrum?"

This was the final straw for Madison. With extreme anger, she yells, "I AM NOT A BABY!" And she threw a book at her mother, breaking her nose instantly.

Her mother then holds her nose as the pain came into her system. "Christ, Madison," she said. "What did we do to you that was so bad?"

Madison, upon looking at what she has done, fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Her eyes became red, snot was running down from her nose, and she began to drool. She was acting like what her parents said that she acted like: a baby. While she was making very audible sobs, with a speech impediment, she said, "I'm sowwy, Mommy."

But her parents didn't accept her apology as that was the last straw for them. As a punishment, they sent her to reform school.


End file.
